Teorie e analisi: Complesso di Edipo
Neon Genesis Evangelion contiene numerosi riferimenti alla psicologia, o alla psicologia individuale, o alla psicologia analitica, o alla psicoanalisi, disciplina nata grazie agli studi e all’opera del medico austriaco Sigmund Freud. Gran parte dei termini e dei temi attinti dal campo semantico prettamente psicologico e psicoanalitico sembrano avere dei collegamenti, più o meno diretti, con il tema del rapporto madre-figlio, centrale nella psicoanalisi freudiana. La maggior parte delle volte, i riferimenti o le allusioni o le tematiche psicologiche si incentrano sui children, e, in particolar modo, sul protagonista della serie, Shinji. Sembra che le sue spiccate difficoltà di comunicazione e di relazione traggano origine dalla sua situazione familiare. Il ragazzo prova grande astio nei confronti del padre, da lui odiato, e persino temuto. Al tempo stesso, sembra soffrire di uno spiccato complesso edipico nei confronti della figura materna. Secondo la psicoanalisi, il complesso edipico può essere causa di nevrosi e di altri disturbi psichiciRonald Chemama, B. Vandermersch, C. Albarello (curatori), Dizionari di psicoanalisi, Gremese Editore, 2004, p. 110E. Curto, Dizionario Oxford della medicina, Gremese Editore, 1998, p. 123. Benché il tema della maternità sembra essere stato suggerito dal character designer, Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, piuttosto che dal regista, Hideaki Anno, noto estimatore di Freud, il complesso di Edipo di Shinji si inserisce armoniosamente e perfettamente all’interno della tematica principale della serie, la comunicazione. Pare che ogni riferimento psicologico o filosofico, dalla repressione alla fase orale, dal dilemma del porcospino di Schopenhauer alla malattia mortale di Kierkegaard, sia stato inserito – o anche solo citato – per trattare più approfonditamente e realisticamente il tema. Pertanto, né l’introspezione psicologica dei personaggi né l’abbondanza di citazioni colte appare fine a se stessa. Eva-01 e Shinji Nella classica concezione freudiana, l’espressione di “complesso di Edipo” indica un insieme di desideri sessuali ambivalenti che il bambino prova nei confronti delle figure genitoriali, che insorgerebbe tra i tre e i cinque o sei anni di età, ma che si ripresenta in misura minore anche durante l'adolescenza e la pubertà. È un atteggiamento ambivalente e contraddittorio, alimentato da un inconscio desiderio di uccidere e sostituire il genitore dello stesso sesso, visto come rivaleVictor Smirnoff, La psicoanalisi infantile, Armando Editore, 1995. ISBN 88-7144-458-2, e di possedere il genitore di esso opposto. Ad esempio, il bambino maschio tenta di avere la madre tutta per sé, ragion per cui brama di prendere il posto del padreSi veda qui."Complesso di Edipo (edipico): concetto sviluppato da S. Freud per spiegare la maturazione del bambino maschio attraverso l'identificazione con il padre e il desiderio nei confronti della madre. Si tratta di un atteggiamento ambivalente di desiderio di morte e sostituzione nei confronti del genitore dello stesso sesso e di desiderio di possesso esclusivo nei confronti del genitore di sesso opposto." Glossario di psicologia e psicoterapia, nienteansia.it. Questa visuale sembra in sintonia con Evangelion, che più di una volta affronta tematiche in qualche modo legate all'adolescenza e alla pubertà, come la ricerca di indipendenza o l'intricato rapporto con le figure genitoriali, tipicamente associato a questa età. Nel corso degli eventi sono disseminati vari indizi e varie allusioni, più o meno velate, sul tema della madre, e, più genericamente, sul rapporto fra madre e figlio. Sebbene questi riferimenti aumentino con il progredire degli episodi e delle introspezioni psicologiche dei personaggi, frutto dell’interessamento di Hideaki Anno per la psicologia e i disturbi mentali, anche nelle primissime puntate della serie possono essere rintracciati riferimenti più o meno evidenti. Un incisivo esempio è dato dal nome dei soggetti qualificati, "children" ("bambini"), che, oltre ad essere uno dei molti omaggi a Ideon, lascia intuire come gli Eva rappresentino una vera e propria figura materna per i propri piloti«Per inciso, la parola "child" ha anche diversi significati aggiuntivi quali: embrione, feto, discendente, prodotto, e anche di una persona che è emersa da un ambiente speciale». cfr. Death & Rebirth Program Book, Special Edition, Terminolgia.. Ulteriore allusione è rintracciabile nel cavo di alimentazione degli Evangelion, incisivamente chiamato "Umbilical cable" (“cordone ombelicale”«Per inciso, "umbilical cable", cioè cordone ombelicale, indica i vasi sanguigni che si estendono dal feto alla placenta del grembo materno. Quindi, come un bambino riceve nutrimento attraverso il cordone ombelicale, l'Eva riceve energia elettrica attraverso l'Umbilical Cable.» cfr. Red Cross Book), o nell’LCL, che ricorda, nell’aspetto e nelle prerogative, il liquido amniotico, che permette al "bambino" di muoversi liberamente nella placenta, tenendolo al caldo, attutendo possibili urti. Pare che il liquido amniotico di una donna sia costituito dal plasma del sangue. Si noti come Shinji noti diverse volte che l'Entry Plug dell’Eva-01 ha l'odore di sangue«In aggiunta, l'LCL è utile per proteggere il pilota da attacchi mentali ed urti fisici, conferendogli l'immagine di liquido amniotico». cfr. Death& Rebirth Program Book, op. cit.Per approfondire, si rimanda ad una informale analisi sul sito Dolceattesa.rcs.it.. Altrettanto incisivo è il nome del mecha, “Eva”, madre biblica del genere umano«Evangelion è pieno di metafore rapporto fra madre e figlio. Come suggerisce il nome Eva, i cyborg Evangelion hanno molte caratteristiche materne. I piloti dei cyborg Evangelion sono chiamati "children" e sono selezionati fra diversi quattordicenni orfani di madre traumatizzati psicologicamente. La cabina di pilotaggio è una capsula chiusa che può ospitare solo un singolo pilota, che è successivamente riempita dall'equivalente del liquido amniotico e inserita nel gigantesco Evangelion. I cyborg Evangelion sono collegati alla Nerv tramite lunghi cavi ... propriamente chiamati "cordoni ombelicali"». (EN) T T. Fujitani, Perilous Memories: The Asia-Pacific War(s), Duke University Press, 2001, p. 147, ISBN 978-0-8223-8105-1.. Tutti questi riferimenti hanno condotto alcuni recensori ad interpretare l'inserimento di Shinji nell'Unità-01 come una sorta di "ritorno al grembo" freudianoMike Crandol, Understanding Evangelion, 11 giugno 2002, Animenewsnetwork.com«..i piloti degliEva nelle loro cabine di pilotaggio vengono immersi in un liquido, così che l’ambiente diventi simile al grembo materno. … Probabilmente, l’Eva è un sostituto della defunta madre di Shinji e, allo stesso tempo, come detto in precedenza, della sua identità. Ma l’abbraccio che questa “figura materna” offre è orrore.» cfr. Wendy Goldberg, http://web.archive.org/web/20120328010611/http://members.fortunecity.com/wndrkn/mecha.html, members.fortunecity.com). Questa linea interpretativa sembra confermata da diverse fonti ufficiali e dichiarazioni dello staff. Nella sedicesima puntata, Shinji rimane intrappolato all’interno dell’Eva-01 e dell’Angelo Leliel. Alcune immagini dell’episodio suggeriscono che l’Entry Plug sia una sorta di grembo materno, dal quale Shinji non può fuggirePlatinum Booklet. Si noti come in uno dei poster ufficiali del film ‘’The End of Evangelion’’, appaia una didascalia che recita 胎内への回帰 (Tainai e no kaiki, lett. “ritorno al grembo”), a ulteriore conferma di questa ipotesi. Come ulteriore conferma di questa interpretazione è possibile citare una delle battute di Asuka, che, nel quattordicesimo episodio, quando Shinji entra all’interno dell’Eva-00 di Rei, chiede, con vena ironica: «Allora, piccolo Shinji, ti senti al seno della mamma? Oppure hai l’impressione di essere nel suo ventre?». Anche dallo staff sembrano provenire conferme, più o meno dirette. A tal proposito, in un articolo incentrato su Shiro Sagisu, compositore della colonna sonora della serie originale, la rivista ‘’Manga mania’’ riporta che: «Anno volle che la cabina di pilotaggio di un Evangelion facesse ricordare agli spettatori il grembo materno, e, pensando che gli elementi visivi avessero lasciato un po’ a desiderare, chiese a Sagisu di scrivere un brano capace di accentuare la sensazione di nostalgia»Manga Mania, ottobre 1997, p. 94.. Anche il nervo A-10 può inserirsi brillantemente in questo contesto, perché apparentemente collegato ad alcune emozioni, come affetto e amore materno, ed eloquentemente scelto da Yoshiyuki Sadamoto come principale nervo di sincronizzazione nel sistema di interfaccia neurale degli Evangelion. Il caso di Shinji In una delle più celebri scene del ventesimo episodio, Shinji viene intrappolato, come nella sedicesima puntata, all’interno dell’Eva. Chiedendosi la ragione che lo spinge o potrebbe spingerlo a pilotare l’Eva, il ragazzo giunge alla conclusione che il suo «nemico», ovvero «chi ci minaccia», non sono gli Angeli, ma, soprattutto, suo padre Gendō. Si noti come la figura degli Angeli e il suo volto si sovrappongano più volte. Pare che il padre eserciti la sua autorità patriarcale in modo quasi tirannico. La figura di Gendō che sovrasta Shinji, timoroso e dubbioso, è esemplificativa. Non sono mancate interpretazioni psicoanalitiche, secondo le quali gli Angeli rappresenterebbero figure paterne che Shinji deve annientare. Se si prende questa ipotesi come vera, Shinji, uccidendo gli Angeli, ucciderebbe, metaforicamente parlando, suo padre, proprio come un Edipo moderno. Sembra che gli Angeli costituiscano, per il genere umano, una figura paterna, in quanto discendenti di Adam, ovvero, secondo la Seele, «i legittimi successori». Interpretando il tutto in chiave puramente metaforica, gli Angeli sarebbero figure paterne che cercano di entrare in contatto con Lilith; ma anche gli uomini, suoi discendenti, vogliono farlo, uccidendo e prendendo il posto degli Angeli, loro nemici«..diventa chiaro che ciò che è in gioco per la Nerv, la Seele, e anche gli Angeli è una sorta di ritorno ad un grembo originario». Cfr. Ortega, op. cit., p. 219. Questi e molti altri indizi paiono suggerire che anche il genere umano soffra di un complesso di Edipo, e che, come Shinji, abbia difficoltà relazionali. Pare che Shinji cerchi figure materne in Misato, Asuka e Rei, come confermato dal libro ‘’The Essential Evangelion Chronicle: Side B’’, secondo il quale: «L’assenza della made, che gli avrebbe dato amore incondizionato, traumatizza visibilmente Shinji, che sembra ricercare una forma di maternità nelle donne che lo circondano. Egli sembra cercare un legame con sua madre attraverso l’Eva-01». Si noti come l’Eva-01 sia un clone del secondo Angelo, LilithThe Essential Evangelion Chronicle: Side B, p. 30.. Analoga dipendenza materna è ascrivibile nel caso della Second Children, Asuka. Nei monologhi interiori dei ragazzi, presenti nel ventesimo e nel ventiduesimo episodio della serie, appaiono le didascalie «dipendenza» e «attaccamento». La stessa Asuka, in una sequenza della ventitreesima puntata, afferma: Pare che Shinji veda nell’Eva un mezzo con cui poter ricevere cure e attenzioni da parte delle altre persone, esattamente come il bambino desidera stare con la madre per ricevere attenzioni e cure. Tuttavia, questo atteggiamento infantile, impedisce una vera crescita personale, una vera maturazione in senso psicologico, ingabbiandolo in rapporti interpersonali fittizi ed egoistici, senza riconoscere piena indipendenza e dignità alle altre persone. In termini psicoanalitici, Shinji è una personalità orale. Anche l’umanità, segnata da rapporti interpersonali falsi ed egoistici, sembra tornare al grembo materno di Lilith: Come Shinji, l’umanità non è giunta a piena maturazione, rimanendo in qualche modo intrappolata nella fase edipica. Se Shinji rimane intrappolato e assorbito all’interno dell’Eva-01 nel sedicesimo e nel ventesimo episodio della serie originale, sciogliendosi nell’LCL e perdendo il proprio egoconfine, il genere umano, nel film ‘’The End of Evangelion’’, si discioglie in un mare di LCL, perdendo la propria individualità. Se nel primo caso, Shinji sogna Misato, Rei e Asuka, nella versione cinematografica tutti gli esseri umani, prima di perdere il proprio AT Field o egoconfine, hanno visioni della persona amata. Situazione analoga è rintracciabile nell’ultimo episodio della serie, in cui vari personaggi dicono a Shinji che l’Eva è effettivamente parte del suo animo, ma che aggrappandosi totalmente ad esso l'Eva stessa sarà il suo tutto, e la sua individualità non esisterà più, come nel caso di Asuka, che, dopo aver perso l'Eva-02, non è riuscita «a far nulla». Se Asuka sembra più indipendente e spavalda, è Shinji a superare più felicemente e con più maturità il complesso edipico, attraverso le proprie scelte indipendenti e pienamente autonome, ripetute per ben tre episodi della serie. Anche Misato sembra soffrire di un difficoltoso rapporto con la figura paterna. Se da un lato desidera stare accanto alla mamma, odia il padre, il dottor Katsuragi, per averla abbandonata a se stessa. Se Shinji ritrova una figura materna in Misato e Rei, Misato, dal canto suo, ritrova una figura paterna in Kaji. Nel caso di Ritsuko, invece, è presente un complesso di Elettra. Secondo Alessandra Poggio: «In apparenza Ritsuko non prova alcun sentimento di inferiorità nei confronti della figura materna, dalla quale ha comunque ereditato il marcato acume scientifico, ma la patologica anoressia affettiva che ne contraddistingue la personalità nasconde una verità ben più complessa. Hideaki Anno inscena una rivisitazione del Complesso di Elettra (la pulsione definita dalla psicoanalisi come la tendenza di una figlia a competere con la madre per la conquista del padre), in cui oggetto dell’amore di Ritsuko è la figura sostituiva del padre, Gendo Ikari»Alessandra Poggio, Neon Genesis Evangelion Enciclopedia, p. 47.. Finale I personaggi, nell’ultimo episodio della serie, dicono a Shinji che il primo essere umano è la madre, e che egli trova la propria individualità dissociandosi e distinguendosi dalle altre persone, nonché da sua madre. Solo prendendo coscienza delle differenze fra sé stessi e gli altri è possibile riconoscere l’immagine della propria forma. Dopo aver preso coscienza di questa verità, Shinji esclama: «Ma certo, può esistere anche un me stesso che non è un pilota di un Eva!». Pare che, con queste parole Shinji riesca a uscire dalla propria dipendenza materna, distaccandosi dall’Eva e rifiutando l’unione con Lilith e Rei. Secondo la teoria psicoanalitica, il complesso edipico non è prerogativa della sola età infantile, ma anche dell’età adolescenziale, nel quale l’individuo è chiamato a scegliere se affrancarsi o meno dall'autorità genitorialePiero Petrini, Alessio Renzi, Anita Casadei, Annamaria Mandese, Dizionario di psicoanalisi. Con elementi di psichiatria psicodinamica e psicologia dinamica, FrancoAngeli, 2013 pp. 81-83. Con un certo grado di probabilità, Shinji e il genere umano vengono chiamati a scegliere se unirsi o meno a Lilith, divenendone tutt’uno, o se rifiutare il Perfezionamento e fuoriuscire dall’incoscienza e dall’indifferenziazione offerta dal grembo materno. Il percorso di Shinji sarebbe quindi interpretabile come un cammino evolutivo di crescita da bambino ad adulto, da individuo chiuso nella propria dipendenza genitoriale a persona libera nella società. Le riflessioni psicologiche e filosofiche hanno dato adito a numerose interpretazioni in chiave psicoanalitiche del personaggio e della serie«Nell’episodio finale, Anno si stava chiaramente riferendo a Freud e forse a Lacan quando la voce invisibile nella mente di Shinji gli spiega che egli crea la sua personalità in primo luogo dissociandosi dalla madre e poi distinguendosi dagli altri». Napier, op. cit., p. 434. Secondo i boooklet della Platinum Edition americana, l’intera trama di Neon Genesis Evangelion è ascrivibile ad una metafora edipica'Fonte': Platinum Edition Booklet, volume 7. Consultabile qui. Secondo l’Enciclopedia italiana della Dynit, il tutto è collegabile alla tematica della verità e della comunicazione: Note Annotazioni Fonti Bibilografia *Susan J. Napier, When the Machines Stop: Fantasy, Reality, and Terminal Identity in «Neon Genesis Evangelion» and «Serial Experiments Lain» in Science Fiction Studies, vol. 29, nº 3, Greencastle, SF-TH Inc., novembre 2002, pp. 418-435, ISSN 0091-7729. (Consultabile su Jstor.org) *Mariana Ortega, My Father, He Killed Me; My Mother, She Ate Me: Self, Desire, Engendering, and the Mother in «Neon Genesis Evangelion» in Mechademia, 2:10, Minneapolis, University of Minnesota Press, 2007, pp. 216-32, ISSN 2152-6648. (Consultabile su Jstor.org) Categoria:Teorie e analisi